


Candy Girl (I Just Know You Got To Taste Like)

by yourcrookedheart



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcrookedheart/pseuds/yourcrookedheart
Summary: Faith had seduced her fair share of straight girls. It wasn’t like it was difficult, usually; a few sympathetic questions about her life, some digs at her asshole boyfriend, the occasional compliment that made her blush. Buffy wasn’t another checkmark on some list, but she went just as easily.Faith and Buffy dance, and then they dance some more.





	Candy Girl (I Just Know You Got To Taste Like)

Faith watched the neon lights play over Buffy’s skin, blue and red and pink all swirling together like a kaleidoscope, the bass of some crappy alt-electro song filling her head and pushing out all other thoughts besides this moment, this feeling, and the image of Buffy swaying her hips to the beat. The dive Buffy had dragged her to was no club, not like the ones in LA or San Francisco where you could get e off a guy at the bar and cheap sex in the back alley if you had a somewhat legit-looking fake ID, but Faith would bet all of the five dollars she carried that it was the best Friday-night entertainment Sunnydale had to offer. Hell, knowing Sunnydale, it was probably the only entertainment.

It did the trick, though. 

Buffy was lost in the music, head thrown back so her long pale neck was exposed. No wonder she was practically vampire catnip. Black top clinging to her in all the right ways, catching the attention of the horny guys circling around them. Tough for them, cause the way Buffy’s gaze was fixed on Faith as she moved, they were shit outta luck tonight. 

*

A flash of Buffy’s hesitant smile — not the wide one she gave out freely to all of her friends, the small, intimate one Faith foolishly wanted to believe was just for her — and all Faith could do was draw her closer, one hand on her hip and the other at the small of her back, high enough that it didn’t have to mean anything yet low enough that was just a little bit dangerous. Buffy was keeping up with the beat, and was that Cher? Jesus Christ, which forty-year-old was in charge of the playlist tonight? It didn’t matter though, not with Buffy’s leather-clad thighs rubbing up against Faith’s, her breasts a warm press against her own chest. They could play Celine Dion if it got Buffy to move like that.

*

Faith had seduced her fair share of straight girls. It wasn’t like it was difficult, usually; a few sympathetic questions about her life, some digs at her asshole boyfriend, the occasional compliment that made her blush. Buffy wasn’t another checkmark on some list, but she went just as easily. 

*

“You just gonna stand there?”

Faith reclined on the mattress, watching Buffy hesitate at the foot of the bed. Her nervousness just made Faith more impatient. She’d been ready when they staked that vamp together, when they danced together, when they walked home. Shit, how long was Buffy gonna make her wait? 

Pushing would just result Buffy withdrawing even more though, so Faith leaned up on her elbows in a way she knew showed off her figure, spread out her legs a little more.

She was rewarded for her patience by Buffy lifting up the hem of her top, revealing a flat stomach. She flung the shirt over the chair in the corner, then returned to the foot of the bed. Let Faith run her hungry gaze over her body until she flushed prettily, down her neck and to the swell of her breasts, visible over the flimsy pink bra. 

“Get over here, c’mon,” Faith said, and Buffy obeyed.

*

The first time Faith fell in love, she was thirteen. The girl was a pretty blonde — weren’t they all? — who was in Faith’s English class. Opinionated, whip-smart and utterly and entirely unavailable. Weren’t they all.

She’d had a boyfriend and Faith had watched, green with envy, as they paraded the halls, never sparing a glance for Faith. 

Two months later Faith cornered the guy at the Sadie Hawkins dance, pushed him up against a bathroom stall and kissed him. 

They broke up the next day, and Faith watched the argument with a thrill of satisfaction, mixed with a hot rush of shame when the girl glanced over, disgust plain on her face.

*

Buffy kissed like she fought, precise and determined, playful but damn deadly when she zeroed in. Faith gave as good as she got, smirking in satisfaction as Buffy pulled back to suck in desperate breaths, leaning back in a moment later to kiss Faith’s smile off her face. Her lips were just as sticky-soft as Faith had imagined, tasting like cherry lipgloss, and it felt unfair that Buffy would trump her own fantasy. Always had to have one leg over everyone else, even if it was over her dream-self in Faith’s head. 

Her hips were rolling against Faith’s as if remembering the music from earlier, rhythmically and sensuous. She didn’t seem to notice she was doing it, not until Faith dragged her hand down Buffy’s side to rest on her ass, feeling the smooth leather underneath her palm. Her movements faltered, green eyes wide above Faith, and Faith brushed her other hand along Buffy’s jaw.

“Wasn’t complaining, princess.”

And then Buffy grinned, lowered her mouth to Faith’s and resumed the movement, breathing out a soft gasp when Faith pushed her thigh in-between hers and up so Buffy could grind against it. 

Maybe Buffy was the best, but Faith figured there were at least some things she could still teach her.

*

The first time Faith had met Buffy, she’d taken her for a spoiled priss, not unlike the popular girls Faith had gone to school with and never gotten along with. Then she’d seen her fight, and she’d had to alter that description.

She’d wanted Buffy from that first meeting, wondered how those sinuous martial arts moves would translate to her attitude in bed.

Pretty damn good, as it turned out.

*

Buffy moaned so prettily when Faith ate her out that she wondered if anyone has ever done this to her before. If Angel was the giving type, except Faith didn’t want to think about Angel right now.

Just Buffy, always Buffy, writhing on the mattress with every lick of Faith’s tongue, digging her fingers into the sheets when Faith circled her clit and pressed her hands into Buffy’s hips to keep her pinned to the bed.  

“Please,” Buffy gasped, and Faith was tempted to tease her, ask her what she wanted so she could hear Buffy say it, beg for it in that sweet voice, but she didn’t have the heart to be mean right now, didn’t want to test fate now that she’d finally got Buffy right where she wanted her. 

So she gave in, spread Buffy’s thighs wider and dragged her tongue along the outer lips of her cunt and inside, tasting the wet heat of her core. She’d always enjoyed this part, making a chick fall apart with just her mouth, and Buffy was no different, drawing in shuddering breaths and grabbing at her own breasts, her head thrown back against the pillow so all Faith could see was the edge of her jaw and the way her lips were parted in a silent moan. 

“You’ve no idea what you look like right now,” Faith said, and Buffy raised herself up on one elbow to look at Faith. She was flushed all over, her hair mussed from tossing her head on the pillow and her lips red and shiny from Faith’s kissing and biting at them earlier. She looked gorgeously, amazingly fuckable. 

Faith was afraid of what would spill out if Buffy asked any questions right now, and so she skimmed her nails along Buffy’s inner thigh to rub at her pussy, long hard strokes that had Buffy sighing in defeat and letting herself fall back onto the mattress. She wrapped one hand in Faith’s hair and dragged her face back to her slick heat, and fuck, yeah, this was the only talking Faith wanted to do tonight.

*

It wasn’t going to last, Faith knew. Because that was the other thing about straight girls. Once they’d had a taste, once they’d satisfied their curiosity, they always went back. There was no reason why Buffy would be any different, and so it was useless for Faith to get her hopes up. She just wished she could turn that knowledge into practice, in a way that would ensure her heart wouldn’t break a few weeks from now.

*

The walls in this motel were thin enough that Faith knew her neighbors could hear every moan of Buffy’s, as clearly as Faith could, but fuck it if Faith cared right now, not when Buffy was looking so blissful, not when Faith felt her own arousal thrum along her skin. 

Faith curled her finger inside Buffy, dragging her lips along her neck up to her jaw, biting at the skin there until Buffy whined, low in her throat.

“Faith— Fuck, I’m—”

“Close?” 

Buffy nodded, and Faith felt an answering heat pool in her groin at the desperate note in her voice. Their sweat-slicked bodies dragged against each other as Faith brought Buffy to a climax, feeling Buffy’s frame tense as she came and swallowing her cries until she sagged back into the mattress, boneless and sated.

*

In hindsight, not falling for Buffy had probably been one of those losing battles. The heartbreak, then, too, was probably inevitable. But Faith would be damned if she was gonna let Buffy get away with that so easily, not without giving her at least one night she’d never be able to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://queennsansa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
